rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Anvestris
Category: Ark of Boccob Category:Geography Category: Anvestris =History= =Calendar= Days of the Week Each week in the Anvestrian calendar has eight days, eight being a mystical number in Athran culture. * Belenday * Hinday * Camday * Taraday * Ilmaday * Finneday * Drachenday * Dagday Months of the Year There are twelve months, and thirty days per month. The calendar year begins with spring, with a festival known as the Feast of the Wild Hare. * Mongany (begins spring and the time of planting) The Time of the Wild Hare, celebrated the first full week of Mongany, celebrates the coming of spring in a festival much akin to Mardi Gras. It originated as a rural fertility rite honoring Sheela-na-Nig but quickly came into its own in the cities, erupting into a spectacle of splendor and decadence unrivalled by any other celebration of our time * Sampsany * Nannig In Port Vandalar, there is a yearly festival during the third week of Nannig, surrounding the Clamber of the local ratling population. The festival appears to be something like the running of the bulls in Spain. * Pekkory (begins summer and the time of growth) * Paivat * Beleny The Sun Feast occurs on the thirteenth, fourteenth, and fifteenth days of Beleny, to give thanks for the sun's warning rays and to wish Belenus luck on the journey through the Underworld that manifests itself as winter. * Akkany (begins autumn and time of harvest) * Finegan * Myrdd The Burning occurs on the day after the harvest is completed, during which farmers separate out a portion of their harvest and burn it in Akka's name. The ashes are then collected, to be scattered over the next year's newly sown field in order to ensure a rich harvest. * Tuona (begins winter) * Taranna On the fifteenth day of Taranna, the shortest day of the year, comes the Festival of the Wintersmith. On this day, Arawn is celebrated in his persona of the Lord of Winter – or appeased, depending on one’s point of view. In olden times this involved the slaughter of the celebratory bull in the Wintersmith’s name, and in even older times this involved the sacrifice of a maiden woman for the Wintersmith to take with him back to the Underworld for companionship, so that he would not choose and steal a wife on his own. Modern celebrations of the Wintersmith Festival involve a mummer dressed as the Lord of Winter travelling through a town and choosing a “bride” from among the unmarried women, who will place mistletoe above their front doors to signal their participation. Once he has chosen his bride, he will give her a crown to wear as he leads her to the festival proper, where he will dance with her during the other festival trappings. * Hinan =Religion= The majority of native Anvestrians follow a deistic religion centered loosely around a pantheon of gods. Different religions, however, differ on which god is "central", and even which gods are true gods. Some races, such as wood elves and most savage races (most orcs, some ogres, goblins, etc.) tend instead to follow shamanism, worshipping nature spirits rather than gods. * Anvestrian Gods Religious Orders * The Brotherhood of Purity * The Shining Path Religious Classes * Cleric * Druid * Paladin * Shaman =Magic= Before the advent of arcane magic in Anvestris, the humans had followed the tenets of Old Alchemy, which is today seen as a variant practice of Elementalism. Magical Schools * Alchemy * Blood Magic * Elementalism Magical Classes * Sorcerer * Witch * Wizard =Races= * Dwarf ** Hill Dwarf * Elf ** Wild Elf ** Wood Elf *Gnome ** Rock Gnome ** Tinker Gnome * Half-elf * Half-orc * Human ** Athran ** Cheangi ** Thertald * Nezumi * Ruffuri =Wild Things= * Allip * Ankheg * Aranea * Assassin Vine * Athach * Banshee * Barghest * Basilisk * Behir * Belker * Blink Dog * Bodak * Bugbear * Bulette * Centaur * Chimera * Cockatrice * Couatl * Darfellan * Displacer Beast * Doppelganger * Ettercap * Ghoul * Gibbering Mouther * Gnoll * Gorgon * Griffin * Grimlock * Hadozee * Hag ** Annis ** Green Hag ** Sea Hag * Harpy * Hippogriff * Kobold * Lizard Folk * Lycanthrope ** Werebat ** Werebear ** Wereboar ** Werecat ** Werecrocodile ** Werefox ** Wererat ** Wereraven ** Werewolf * Medusa * Minotaur * Nymph * Ogre * Orc * Owlbear * Planetouched ** Aasimar ** Tiefling * Revenant * Satyr * Shocker Lizard * Skeleton * Stirge * Vampire * Zombie =Organizations= * Order of the Gate * Tower of Justice =Duchies and Baronies= * Eagleswake * Mistmyre * Northaven * Runeheart * Shalabinth * Southfork * Thornyvale =Other Regions of Interest= * Fairy Islands * Shalabinth Forest